Confession
by Tressimir
Summary: Yuuna Narukami has a hidden crush, but her deadpan humor and appeal to the other girls is interfering. Quick oneshot for a friend, Fem!YuxYosuke.


"Stupid, stupid!" Yuuna sat on the sofa in her room, pounding a fist against her thigh with an anguished expression. "Why'd I have to say that? I'm such an idiot!" Her thoughts flashed back to earlier that day as she squeezed her eyes shut.

Rise sighed and looked down at the table as all eyes turned to her. "Sorry, I'm just a little tired. It's been a while since I went on hiatus, but I still got at least seven different people come ask me for autographs when I went to Okina today. Don't they get it that I stopped performing because I wanted to get away from all that?"

"When people hear enough about you, they won't shut up. Happens all the time to me too, cops always buggin' me and shit." Kanji replied in between mouthfuls of grilled steak. Thankfully he was making sure to keep his mouth shut while eating now.

"You're my idol, Rise. That's all you need to remember." Yuuna's voice was completely deadpan, causing everyone to turn and glance at her. "What? I say something weird?"

Yosuke sighed and sat back in his chair, looking up at the blue sky above. "Nah, you like what you like. I'm a fan too, after all." There was silence for a while, no one being sure what to say after that exchange.

"U-Umm, we were going to hold a study session, weren't we?" Yukiko finally braved the silence, looking to the notebooks and mock tests spread out over the table. "We should get started before it gets too much later."

Yuuna rested her head in her hands as she recalled her ill-chosen words. "Now Yosuke thinks I'm into Rise. She's cool and all, but I keep saying everything that makes Yosuke think I'm a lesbian! And I just want him to notice I like him… Stupid Yuuna!"

Her monologue was interrupted by a childish voice from downstairs. "Hey, big sis! Dinner's ready!"

"Crap, I forgot what time it was. Coming, Nanako!" Hurriedly getting up and heading downstairs to eat, Yuuna considered to herself how she could repair the damage done.

The next day, Yuuna couldn't help but glance discreetly over her shoulder to where Yosuke was seated, trying to ensure he didn't notice. Her worry from the previous day distracted her, leading to her notes being disorganized and incomplete. Sighing deeply, she looked over her notes one more time before calling out to Yukiko before the latter left. "Hey, Yukiko! Sorry to ask, but I wasn't feeling too great during class today and my notes are all kinds of messed up. Could you help me sort them out?"

"Of course. Are you alright? You're not sick, are you?" The Amagi heiress looked to her friend concernedly, noting the slightly depressed twist to her mouth. "If you'd like to talk, I'm always here…"

Yuuna shook her head and forced a smile onto her face. "I'll be alright, it'll pass. Sorry to impose, Yukiko." Gathering her things into her bag, the silverette stood and headed for the school entrance with Chie and Yukiko in tow.

On the first floor, however, the trio were stopped by the sudden appearance of a first-year girl who stopped in front of Yuuna, face flushed and stammering nervously. "N-Narukami-senpai! I-I'm sorry to bug you, but I just w-wanted to ask you… Will you go out with me?" She turned hopeful eyes to Yuuna, who immediately felt her heart crash into her stomach.

"I'm sorry, you've got the wrong impression of me. I'm really not interested. Sorry." Guilt flooded through her as she watched the distraught first-year bow and hurry away, at which point she turned to Yukiko and made to speak.

Before she could say a word, though, a rather cold voice came from the stairwell. "Wow, you're really popular with the girls, huh Yuuna? Must be nice, having all these girls falling over themselves to ask you out when you don't even care about dating anyone."

Chie was the first to confront the speaker, snapping, "What the hell, Yosuke? It's not like she's leading them on or anything, they come up to her on their own!" Without responding, Yosuke walked away, not noticing Yuuna's eyes following him.

"He got the wrong impression again." She murmured quietly. "Can we go? People are starting to stare." Nodding their assent, the other two girls stayed by their friend's side as the three of them made their way to Junes.

Once Yuuna had finished filling in the gaps in her notes, she said glumly, "Sorry about that whole display earlier. Yosuke doesn't get it, and I can't seem to make him either. I hate giving up on anything, but…"

Chie clapped her on the shoulder and gave her a grin. "You know we're here for you, right? Yosuke's kind of stupid, that's all. Have you tried just telling him?"

"No, I can't do that. He thinks we're great friends, at least when I'm not having girls confess to me, and he was the first friend I really made here in Inaba. If I confess to him and he rejects me, it'll mess everything up for good, and I really don't know how I'd deal with that." As much as she hated to show weakness in front of her friends, being their leader and all, she knew they wouldn't judge her for it.

Yukiko reached across the table to gently pat Yuuna's arm. "If he keeps misunderstanding you, then why not try it? Everyone can see that there's tension between you two. It can't be worse to confess than to let things continue as they are now, right?"

Sighing, the silver-haired girl clasped her hands on the table. "Yeah, you're right. At this rate, Yosuke's going to give up on me anyway, and I won't have that when there's a chance of success. Chie, Yukiko… Thanks."

"No problem. What are friends for, right?" Chie grinned, glad to see her friend's resolve bolstered. "I gotta say, it's nice that you feel comfortable counting on us for this."

"Heh… You all really are the best friends I could ask for. Especially you two. Thanks again." A smile touched Yuuna's face at the bright expression both her friends wore.

Yosuke looked somewhat annoyed as he met Yuuna's silver eyes. She had cornered him after class, apparently backed by Chie and Yukiko given that they'd slowed his escape down. The Investigation Team leader stepped closer to him, uncharacteristically nervous, then asked, "Yosuke… Would you like to… go out with me?" Her cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment, though she noticed a similar effect on Yosuke's face.

"Wait, what? I thought you were into girls! You're always complimenting Chie and Yukiko and Rise, and you barely give me and Kanji any notice unless we're the only ones around!" The youth with the dyed hair was quite shocked at the sudden invitation, though he was trying to keep his composure.

Shaking her head, Yunna fixed him with an intense look. "I gave you the wrong impression. You're all great friends, and I'm glad I have you, but my feelings for you run deeper. So, Yosuke, please tell me if you feel the same."

This was a new side to their fearless leader, at least to Yosuke. The strong and confident Yuuna suddenly seemed vulnerable and shy, and he had to admit that it was nice to know she had the same feelings he did. "Yeah… Sorry that I've been a dick these last couple days. I just got really annoyed and jealous when I kept seeing all those girls confessing to you when I thought you'd just brush me off… 'Cause, y'know… I love you too, Yuuna."

The girl's face lit up at the reply, lunging forward and grasping Yosuke in a tight embrace. His arms encircled her in return, and in the corner of the Practice Building where no one was hanging out, the two shared a heated kiss. "Yosuke…" Yuuna murmured. "Stay by my side, alright? Until we finish this case and I have to go home again, stay by my side."

"You know it. Can't take all this back now." Yosuke grinned, trying to ignore the heat suffusing his face. He was embarrassed, yeah, but happy too. After all, she was the first real friend he'd made in Inaba, and now they were officially together. Every day's great, but this day was greater.


End file.
